My Days with the Dobe
by Sir Daebak and Kazuki-kun
Summary: It's summertime and Sasuke, who absolutely detests children, has got himself a job at a summer camp. Although, he hates kids he can't help but have more than innocent thoughts about a certain blonde camper. SasuNaru love. Shota.


**Author's Note: **Well, here we are, trying a different approach. We're stepping a little bit away from the drama and embracing the humor.

---

---

---

As I was standing, watching the screaming kiddies run from their bus with energy I had no idea came from, I had my arms crossed coolly over my chest. I was a new counselor to this terrible camp because I was short on money and this was the only place that would accept my horrible attitude.

Who was I? I was Uchiha Sasuke, age eighteen and I was currently dreading the summer I had to go through.

---

I watched as the camp leader welcomed the chattering kids, who were probably not even paying attention, with a speech. By the time the speech was over, a loud siren-like noise pierced through the air and it looked like the kids were half brain-dead. I sighed and ran a hand through my dark locks as I watched the kids hop up from their seats and run back to the open field where they announced what group they were being put in.

Oh, lucky me, as I got a girl with shockingly pink hair who was blushing every time our eyes met. Stupid little girls and their insane crushes, but not as insane as the parents who would dye their own child's hair pink.

Along with pinky, I wasn't concerned with learning their names; I got this kid with red hair that was currently ripping the legs off of a frog. Speaking of which, I should have pulled him away from it but it was too late now, let the kid his fun. I'll just call him the redhead.

In my growing group, which I was already annoyed with, was a kid with a bowl-cut hair style. It looked like it was a self-cut gone wrong or very controlling parents with bad taste in fashion. Poor kid, but that wasn't the worst thing about him, it was the fact that every second he would smile and stick his thumb out while he spouted words of beauty and youth. Seriously, what were parents teaching their kids nowadays?

My ever-enlarging group had another girl in it; she wore bells all over her freaking body. In her hair, on the hem of her shirt and skirt, even on the socks she wore. My god was that annoying, I might have to do something about that.

Last but not least, I had a pair of kids; it looked like they were brother and sister, if the way the boy glared at me and hovered over the timid girl while growling at people approaching them was anything to tell by it. Plus the boy had a cross around his neck holding it up to the kids like he was purifying them. Great, I also got a religious freak.

Just great, I had a group of whackos and it wasn't lunchtime yet and I couldn't wait to leave this terrible place.

---

"Having fun, little brother?" A deep voice asked the silent sulking raven.

"No." Sasuke nearly snarled out and he crossed his arms. His brother, Itachi, had introduced him to this job and Sasuke knew it wasn't out of the goodness of his heart.

"Ah, I have a group of cute little angels." Itachi sighed and scooted closer to his brother. The younger brother growled and stood up only to sit on the part of the bench with more room on it. Sasuke kept an eye on his group of kids who were playing in the dirt and interacting with the other kids.

"Great for you, I have a group of whackos." He mumbled out making his older brother laugh at him. A silence passed over them and the raven was perfectly fine with that until his eye caught something.

He was so surprised that his arm flung out like a reflex and hit Itachi's chest making the older cough and groan.

"Who's that kid?" Sasuke asked interestedly, not even caring that he hit his brother in the chest.

"Who?" Itachi coughed out and turned to where the younger was pointing. When he finally rubbed the pain away he smirked and crossed his legs in a pompous way.

"That, my dear little brother, is one of my cute little angels. His name is Naruto, isn't he adorable?" Itachi asked but didn't receive and answer since Sasuke was so fixated on the blond kid who was playing in the sand with a brunette.

"Oi, Sasuke, it isn't good to have perverted little crushes on children." His brother teased him making Sasuke blush and mumble something inaudible.

"Whatever." The raven said as he picked up his clipboard and rounded his kids up.

---

I sighed as I counted my kids and then lead them to their next activity. I brought them to the soccer field and met up with the other group. As I looked up at the other counselor, I groaned. It was Kakashi.

He smiled and waved at me with his one eye. He had an eye-patch over the other because he said it was cool to tell the kids that he lost it in a war when he really didn't. He was just pulling everyone's leg. His hair was also gray, not because he was old, in fact he was around the same age as me, but because he said it was fun to lie to kids. Kids were so gullible.

I watched as my team played soccer against Kakashi's team, hopefully my kids would beat Kakashi's kids' ass.

Kakashi and I sat on the worn out green bench as we watched the kids play, the gray-haired man encouraging the players while I didn't give a damn about my kids.

Kakashi had some average looking kids but they were weirdoes too. One kid had a huge jacket on even though the temperature was pretty high today, he also had sunglasses on. I wonder if he is a vampire, I must bring garlic tomorrow.

His blond haired camper had long hair but the kid tied it into a ponytail. He was kind of like the bowl-cut kid because with every chance he got, he would yell 'Boom' and throw clay at the other kids making them cry and wail but I didn't give a hoot.

There was a typical asian girl in his group, too, with buns tied to the sides of her head. She was pretty good at soccer until the religious freak rammed into her when she got too close to the boy's sister.

"Hey Sasuke, tell your kids to play nicer." Kakashi whined and comforted the asian girl when she walked over wiping the tears from her eyes. I grinned viciously, silently applauding my campers for such hard work. Maybe I'll get them ice cream later. On second thought, no, I can't afford to waste valuable money.

I thought that the weirdest kid in Kakashi's group was the kid with the purple face paint on his face. Before, the kid was playing with puppets, dolls, and dummies. Now that was creepy, he as kind of morbid in a way.

Another girl in the group was what I assumed the creepy kid's sister since they sort of resembled each other and fought like they were brother and sister unlike the religious freak who was practically suffocating the girl with his "bodyguarding".

The most normal kid in the group was a redhead with vulgar shirts that were inappropriate. He seemed to hang out with clay-boy, but ideally I thought that the redhead was my kind of kid.

As the silence passed over Kakashi and me, my kids won the game that wasn't really played right, but as long as the kids were happy and left me alone. I gathered my campers together and tossed a wave over my shoulder as I left with my tiny soldiers.

Kakashi was patting his kids on his shoulders and threw the blond clay-boy around his shoulders, letting him sit there as he walked into the woods for the next activity.

---

I sat in the worn-out, flimsy lawn chair while wearing a pair of cool sunglasses and watched my kids learn how to swim. It was pathetic, the kiddy pool didn't even make it up to my waist. I watched out of the corner of my eye as I watched them kick their little legs trying to swim to the other side even though they sucked.

"My my, Sasuke, aren't we meeting around a lot?" My stupid ass of a brother said as he sat in the old lawn chair next to mine with his swimming trunks and his hair tied back into a low ponytail. I didn't understand why he didn't just cut it off, he looked like a girl.

I grunted back in response and lied down in the chair trying to work on a tan.

"Sheesh, Sasuke. You're boring, try living a little." My brother said and I was about to retort but he had already got into the pool. Of course, his kids would be in the deeper pool since they were older than my kids. I sighed and sat back, dozing off. I awoke when cold water was being dripped on me, contrasting with the warm radiating off my stomach.

I looked up and squinted my eyes, getting used to the glare of the sun. I saw that it was pinky and I sighed, clearly irritated with the girl but got up nonetheless. She was blushing deeply and timidly played with the tassels on the end of her bathing suit. I scratched the back of my head running a hand through my spikes.

"What?" I said none too nicely but the girl didn't seem to catch it but blushed harder instead. She stuttered on her words a little and I growled lowly, easily getting annoyed.

"Out with it." I said, glaring. She looked up and grabbed hold of my hand. I shivered. God, this was revolting, the girl had a crush on me and she was holding my hand.

"Umm…would you swim with me?" Ehh? The girl wanted me to swim with her? Wasn't the lifeguard there, why couldn't she swim with him? I looked over at the pool and understood. Oh, it was free time and the lifeguards had to sit up on their high towers to watch over the kids carefully.

"Yeah, come on Sasuke, swim with her." A voice came from behind me. Oh great, Kakashi was here too, carrying another small child on his shoulders. I shook the girl's hand off of mine and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No." I said and crossed my hands over my chest. I closed my eyes for a brief second but that was that Kakashi needed to push me into the kiddy pool. The pool was so shallow, I was surprised when I didn't break anything. I glared as I lifted myself up from the water, my hair becoming a mess and sticking to my face.

My hair was ruined but Kakashi didn't care, he was laughing while pinky stood there, not knowing what to do. I glared but backed up until my back was against the pool's wall and laid my arms over the side as I tilted my head back. I stared up at the clouds after getting used to the sun's bright rays.

I glanced up at the girl and Kakashi, Kakashi got in the pool and pulled the boy he had on his shoulders into his lap, watching him play with the water.

"Well, are you coming in or not? You said you wanted to swim." I told pinky and she blushed deeply but made quick movement to get in the pool. She stepped in and made her way over to me where she hesitantly sat in the space between my legs. I looked back up at the sky as I felt the girl twitch obviously nervous to be so close to me.

"Hiii, Sasuke." My disgustingly cheerful brother said and I looked up at him with a glare but then stopped when the blond kid from earlier was with him. What was his name again? Fishcake? Oh wait Naruto. He was really cute, but I shook the thoughts from my head and Itachi sat next to me as he waved to Naruto to play in the water.

The blond was old enough and had enough experience to swim in the deeper pool but he choose to swim in the kiddy pool. The kid crawled and shuffled on his knees though the water until he reached the creepy redhead that was in the corner, destroying bugs that were stuck in the pool's filter. He pulled the boy away from there and played in the water with him. The redhead didn't mind, so I concluded that they must be friends. Wonderful.

---

**Kazuki-kun: **Questions? We'd be happy to answer them.

**Daikaishi: **I had reread this since I've had the first chapter done for a while now, I admit some parts were funny while others were weird.


End file.
